


Ua Hopu (Caught) extension scene

by 11chance11



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Established Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5973586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11chance11/pseuds/11chance11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny's return back to Steve's house after Steve's return back from Japan with Wo Fat in custody (Season 2 episode 22)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ua Hopu (Caught) extension scene

**Author's Note:**

> I always loved the episode 'Caught' from Season 2 and the crossover episodes that 'Hawaii 5-0' did with 'NCIS:LA', Pa Make Loa (Touch of Death). Really missed Steve in those episodes, but I thought that Danny and Chin did well and worked nicely with the cast of NCIS:LA, too. I really loved how Danny channeled Steve's actions so many several times and brought him into the episodes that way. I wanted to mention the crossover in some way with 'Caught' and thought what if Steve had been keeping check on Danny during that time while he was in Osaka because he missed him and was worried about him, even betraying himself a bit to his friend, Sam Hanna? I wanted Steve and Danny to have started something together, but have it be so very new and have that on Steve's mind the entire time he was gone. So, this is the result. The episodes are from the earlier years of the show, but I went ahead and wrote it up. Again, not beta'ed, but I hope I proofed it okay.

Danny hadn't trusted him. He hadn't trusted Steve to just go home and shower off as much of his day as he could and get into bed and sleep it all off for the next few hours.

Instead, he took him home and for once, Steve hadn't fought him for the keys to Danny's Camero or insisted verbally that he should be the one driving. He had simply sunk into the passenger seat next to him and leaned back against the headrest. A quick shut of the car door and he closed his eyes to the sounds of Danny settling himself into the driver's seat and starting up the car and pulling out of the airfield parking lot. 

Through the windows, a flurry of activity including police cars, complete with their red and blue flashing lights, and people's voices could still be faintly heard for a few seconds, but Steve hadn't paid attention. He had been too, too aware of the blond haired detective next to him; too aware of how much he'd missed him these last couple of weeks when he'd taken off in search of Joe White and the mysterious, illustrious Shelbourne and had only just come back this night with Wo Fat in tow. He was going to have to leave in the morning to take Wo Fat to his waiting cell in Halawa Prison, but tonight...tonight, there was just Danny and him.

If Danny didn't just dump him at home and leave him. And judging from the brief words they'd exchanged in the presence of HPD and their 5-0 teammates, and a couple of welcome back hugs, he had to honestly say he didn't know which way it was going to go.

His hand had rested beside him and he'd briefly opened his eyes as he'd turned his head against the seat back and eyed Danny warily. His fingers had itched to reach out for the other man's which rested right next to his own. One hand on the wheel, the other one tempting him to take hold. 

Starving barely inches from a meal.... Steve had turned back and faced the front. It was a familiar ache. Danny had been tempting him almost since he'd first set eyes on him. He couldn't remember exactly when it was that he'd finally come to the realization in his own mind that this was never going to change but it was after a lot of liquor and wasted moments trying to lie to himself.

"Danny..." he said in what was barely above a hoarse whisper.

"So, your friend Sam Hanna is nice... cool guy." Danny had observed by way of directing any conversation they were going to have at that moment. If they were going to talk, then Danny was going to decide about what and Steve had been so happy to hear him, anything was okay right now. 

"Yeah, he's great." Steve gave a weary smile, remembering some moments with his long time friend. He had been disappointed that he'd missed his chance to catch up with him when he'd learned he had come over from Los Angeles for 5-0's most recent case. He would have liked to have been there when Sam had met his team....when Sam had met Danny.

"Sorry you missed him and his partner. Our trip to LA and his office? You missed that, too." Danny went on to him as if reading his mind, still keeping his eyes on the road. "He's got an ego like you, McGarrett."

"I should have told you." Steve decided, still smiling. "He's a great guy, though. I loved serving with him in the teams."

"So, I don't know what you did or how you lost, but he's still waiting for that steak dinner you owe him. I don't think he's going to forget about it, buddy." Danny warned him.

"Yeah, sorry I missed that." 

"Yeah, I'll bet you are." 

Steve could tell by the way Danny talked that he hadn't mentioned to Sam anything about the two of them as anything other than work partners and casual friends. It occured to him that he wouldn't have cared if Sam knew about them...in fact, Steve was starting to get that he had wanted to be there because he wanted to introduce Danny as his friend and the man he had started to date...well, wanted to start to date if Danny still wanted it; if he wasn't too pissed off at him for leaving like he did before he'd really told him anything.

Steve had a ton of questions about the case that Danny, Chin, and Kono had worked on with Sam and his NCIS team in Los Angeles as they had stopped that smallpox epidemic from starting. He'd been scared shitless when his contacts had given him bits and pieces of information and some more of that had been filled in by Kono when he'd called the office when Danny and Chin had flown to Los Angeles.

He didn't think he was going to tell Danny about that very controlled phone call he'd put in to Sam to find out what the hell was going on with the promise never to tell Danny that he'd called. But, there was no way he was going to keep out of it.

And something in Sam's tone had told him he suspected McGarrett's phone call had more to do with more than just work. 

The trouble always was that Steve was a shitty liar when it came to Danny. He could put on a poker face with the best of them when it came to anything else; being in Naval Intelligence and the SEAL teams had taught him well. But, he just couldn't seem to figure out how to keep his emotions from exploding about anything Danny Williams related. 

But, Sam was better than he was apparently and had said nothing and had agreed to keep their call between them.

"Glad you're...glad it all turned out okay." he'd said out loud.

"I would have called you...you live for this kind of stuff- saving the world. But, I didn't know where the hell you were." 

And there it was...first blood drawn. Preview of coming attractions. His partner knew how to make it sting and bite. 

"Danny, it's not like I didn't want to tell you anything. It's not like I enjoy keeping things from you or whatever the hell..."

"It's classified, I heard you all the other times." Danny shrugged only sparing him the briefest of looks before turning back to face the road again. It had only been a second, but it was enough for Steve to see the brief spark of hurt and confusion on his handsome face. 

"You didn't have to run all the way to Japan, buddy, to get away from me. You know, a simple, 'I'm sorry, Danny, I don't know what the hell came over me and I'm not ready to talk about what we did' would have been plenty. Leaving a note on my desk and not answering any of my calls really wasn't necessary, but I get it, okay. Point made."

Danny had sucked in an audible breath and his lips had thinned out.

"I know what the hell came over me and I know what we did, Danny." Steve stated. "I really did have to go."

"I would have gone with you...you....I would have gone." 

"I couldn't take you...I didn't know what I was going to find. I couldn't take the chance that something might happen to you..."

Danny nodded. "I'm a big boy, Steve. I don't need special handling. I'm also a cop. I wasn't exactly living it up here worrying about you..." he said very softly.

"You were worried about me?" Steve's tone had suggested it was more teasing than surprise.

" Of course you'd zero in on that. Well, you're my partner, right? What the hell was I supposed to tell Chin and Kono if something had happened to you?" he asked him and Steve hadn't mistaken the tightness in his tone.

"Danny..."

"Did it help?" Danny had wanted to know. 

"What?"

"Going over there? Did it help? he had repeated, but still not looking at Steve.

"I told you that I didn't find Joe or Shelbourne. Just Wo Fat and tomorrow morning, I'm going to take care of that at Halawa first thing." he had closed his eyes again.

"Not what I'm talking about, buddy." Detective Williams had shaken his head and chewed the corner of his lip.

He knew, he sure as hell knew what Danny had meant. He'd known it even as he'd tried to tell him something else. He'd known it when he'd asked about Grace and how things were going between Danny and his daughter and Danny had let him know that she had missed her 'Uncle Steve'. 

And he had known it when Danny had stopped at a light and turned to give Steve the look. It had left him fighting not to squirm, unable to keep the guilt and even shame at bay.

I know what you meant, he said silently. "No, it didn't help."

The blond from New Jersey gave the slightest nod of his head. "It didn't help me, either."

There had only been silence between them the rest of the way to Steve's house. He'd gotten him into the house and fixed up his wounds as best he could and Steve had sat perfectly still while he had worked, cleaning up the cuts and scrapes after he'd made Steve take a shower to clean off the dirt and grime and the memories of what he'd been through ever since he'd found Wo Fat. Danny's first thought had been a hospital, but Steve had refused and said some soap and water and a couple of his Batman bandages would be enough. Danny had compromised this way.

Danny's hands had been sure and steady, but easily gentle and the feel of him on Steve's skin was too much to resist after all this time apart. He'd imagined over and over what it would feel like and the reality was so much more and his body quivered and reacted with a will of its own and Danny saw it, saw the way he shivered and how his eyes flashed telling of how his blood steadily flowed within him.

Steve now gave the slightest turn of his head towards the stuffed chair on the other side of his bedroom. From his place on his bed, he could see where Danny dozed, cuddled up into the corner, a blanket hastily thrown over him. 

He hadn't trusted Steve to just go to bed after he'd driven him home and so he'd stuck around instead of going to his own house.

"I might find another note waiting for me when I wake up in the morning..if I could even get to sleep." and McGarrett knew he was only half joking. 

It had stung, the tone of Danny's voice, but Steve's own head told him he deserved it after what he'd done a few weeks ago. Walking away from Danny and 5-0 to go off on some crazy chase that had ended up taking him to Japan and leaving behind a rushed little note for Danny on his desk that told him basically nothing and explained even less had left his partner and friend a little...hesitant in welcoming him back with opening arms no questions asked.

Oh, he knew Danny had a questions. He had a hell of a lot of questions. And truthfully, all things considered, he deserved the answers. And if Steve could have done it, he would have gladly told Danny everything because friends didn't really keep things from each other and Steve had found himself conflicted more and more now about walking that thin line now. 

And something more than just friends...if there was still something more for them, probably was not going to just automatically take shape now. He'd probably blown it with Danny, hell even Chin and Kono were probably going to require some major apologizing on his part. 

The thing was that Steve never had to worry before about who he was leaving behind and what anyone was going to think because there was nobody to think anything. He was alone and had told himself he liked it that way. His missions with his SEAL team required long commitments in far off places for God knew how long. There was high risk and very little contact with those left home. He liked that he never had to think about things like that. There was no one he'd have to disappoint and worry and there was no one who would worry or disappoint him because they didn't get why he did what he did. It seemed like a dream come true and he loved what he did with his life. He was always going to be career Navy and that suited him fine.

Until the late Governor Jameson had given him a task force to run and a promise to help hunt down and take down the people responsible for his father's murder. Full immunity and means to get the job done, her backing the whole way had sounded pretty good for a man who'd gotten a bit tired of running around the world to run away from himself. Because that's what it was when he'd sat down and taken a really long look at it.

Then, he'd met Chin and Kono and started to care about how they'd made him their friend and worked hard at being on his team. Until little Grace Williams, all of eight at the time they'd met, had made it her mission to wrap him around her little finger with her winning smile and her father's eyes that looked a damn sight better than anything he'd seen in a long time!

Until Danny Williams gave him a right hook to his jaw and almost dislocated it. Funny how the only thing that had gone through his mind wasn't the fact that his jaw hurt like shit but the fact that Danny had stood up to him. It wasn't something he was used to and it must have showed because Danny kept right on doing it. 

The latest chapter had been tonight when he'd brought him home and was seeing to it that he'd stayed there.

In all his life, he'd never gotten close to anyone like Danny. He'd never been friends with anyone like Danny. He'd never found himself...attracted to anyone like Danny.

And it was a hell of a lot more than attraction, wasn't it? Those things had a way of fading over time, dulled by any number of things. This just was staying the fuck here. The entire time he'd been away, he'd been dealing with Wo Fat and guns and explosions, and dead ends, raids and blood and plane crashes and hell if he'd been able to keep a list of everything. And the whole time, deep inside himself, he was yearning for the man sleeping in that chair over there.

He was scared to call it what it was because he couldn't make himself not know it anymore if he did. He didn't even know yet if he had a right to take it or even want it. He didn't know if Williams did, either. He just knew he couldn't make himself forget it no matter how hard he'd tried before he'd finally caved in and faced it.

And he did try and had screwed up so many times in so many ways every single time. There was the time when Danny started seeing his ex-wife again with the belief that he was putting his family back together. Steve had been unable to keep his feelings to himself and had started to drop some major hints that he LIKED liked Danny THAT way. And then when he'd found out about him and Rachel, he'd kicked himself for not making his move sooner. Of course, coming to terms with the fact that he wanted to make a move was nothing too shabby, either. Hell of a moment that had been, really. He'd gone a little nuts around that time when Danny had revealed that Rachel was pregnant and he was going to back to Jersey with her and Grace. That was the only explanation he could come up with when he went after Governor Jameson and her part in the whole Wo Fat mess and ended up accused of her murder. Danny had stuck around to bail him out and he still hadn't gotten his head together about him and Rachel when Danny had dropped the bomb about the baby being Rachel's current husband's child and Danny not leaving Hawaii. 

He had felt like a total ass, caught between feeling horrible for Danny and wanting to end his pain and seeing that this had given him another chance with him. And so, of course, he'd done nothing. And doing nothing had sucked and the coward in him had called him on it over and over and there had been a lot of beers and cold showers and deliberately arranged dates with Catherine that mixed in with that from time to time when he'd felt over his head with what he was feeling for his partner.

"You ever going to tell him?" Chin had wondered out loud one day and if there was a prize for playing dumb, Steve wouldn't have had any competition for it in that moment.

But, he'd only scowled at him and a smirking Kono and stalked off, all of his compartments firmly locked with the key hidden safely away and they had made their way over to the hostage scene at the bank.

Danny had given him a confused look for a second. He hadn't heard the conversation or the looks that Kono couldn't help but shoot their way, but he'd seen the look that Steve had on in that moment as they had gotten into their TAC vests and Steve, his thigh holster. 

"What?" Steve had balked at him, his face perfectly schooled again.

"Nothing." Danny had shaken his head and hadn't pursued it at the time and Steve had almost fallen over in relief.

And when it had finally happened, when it had started with a touch where their joined hands had shaken from the contact and they stared nervous eyes at each other, neither had known what to do.

Well, he couldn't really speak for Danny, but Steve had known what he WANTED to do. He wanted to haul off and kiss him until there wasn't any more breath left in either of them! He had settled for telling him that first and had started to, but the two of them lacked basic communication skills that didn't involve snarking at each other and bickering at all hours. 

 

It had been more of a relief than anything when they'd finally acted on it. When they'd touched and tasted and taken from each other for that first time, his brain had short circuited and he hadn't been able to even think for the first few moments.

It was the most unbelievable moment he'd ever remembered having with another person. And it was with his partner and best friend and sweet Lord, it had been AMAZING! It was a kiss shared in his kitchen with Danny backed up against the counter, Steve holding onto his arms with his hands and Danny holding onto his sides, fists clutching at Steve's shirt.

"That was....that was...." Danny had sputtered when they'd broken apart, their faces flushed, their mouths swollen, their breaths coming out in ragged pants.

"Yeah, yeah...it was!" Steve could only nod in agreement, more words not coming out for him because he was rendered speechless.

He tried to get himself calmed down and suggest maybe he and Danny talk about this or something but his body was having a damn hard time following the program and the space between his legs in particualr had their own agenda going.

Steve had turned away from Danny and ran his hands through his hair and wiped them down the sides of his face. 

"I'm...sorry...about that.." he stammered unable to come up with anything else.

"You're SORRY?!" 

"I mean....I didn't...

"You didn't?!"

"I mean did...." 

"YOU DID?!"

"You taking a second job as an echo?!" Steve had snapped at him.

"Did you or didn't you?!" Danny exclaimed. "What the hell was this, then? A moment of insanity?!" he gestured between them with a sweep of his hand. "You grab me and kiss me and now, you don't know what you're doing?!"

"Oh, yeah! I'm insane, I'm totally insane! Been mad for you for a long time, Danno!" he admitted on a hoarse voice and staring at him as if trying to read his reaction.

"There isn't enough booze in the world to cover this up tonight!" he had finished, his breathing still coming out harsh.

"What?!"

"Nothing." Steve had shaken his dark head. "I"m attracted to you and this..." he wagged a finger between them. "This wasn't something I planned right at this moment and I haven't been drinking and I didn't get to the cold shower and I'm... Catherine says she tired of being your stand in on standby and...." his face went to his hands and he spoke the rest through his fingers.

"I ran out of lies to tell myself right now." 

"What are you telling me? That you want me, Steve?" Danny had wanted him to say the words. Gestures and hand signals and 'it's classified, Danny' wasn't going to work for this one

"Isn't it obvious?" he lowered his hands from his face and braced them on the edge of the counter. "I just fucked this whole thing up and it's coming out wrong, but I want, you, Danny." 

Danny's beautiful blue eyes had frozen on Steve's face in that moment for what seemed like an eternity.

"Schmuck, why the hell didn't you just say it, then?!" he had wondered as he grabbed for McGarrett again.

"Why didn't you, asshole?!" he asked him going to plunder his mouth one more time.

They should have waited. They should have taken it slower, maybe had a few more talks. Neither of them it had turned out had been with another man before and it had led to some awkward moments, some downright comical and bordering on ridiculous as they tried to find their way around each other.

But, the fire between them, the hard stares they'd given each other, the way they'd stumbled their way to Steve's bedroom hadn't been funny. It hadn't been mild at all. They were quite perfect together physically and while they had yet to do everything, what they did do, they found, worked for them....

Steve now moved his body making the sheets rustle around him as he tried to get more comfortable. His eyes were drifting closed when a familiar voice floated into his ears.

"I'm not sleeping." Danny informed him and when Steve turned in that direction, he could have sworn it was said with a smirk.

"How do you do that?" he asked him.

Danny didn't answer and just pulled the blanket around him more securely.

"What are you doing all the way over there?" Steve wondered out loud.

"Obviously not sleeping." 

"Well, then get over here." Steve directed him. 

"Bossy, aren't you, Commander?" 

"And this is news how?" 

Danny shrugged because it wasn't news, not to him anyway. Not to anyone who knew Steve McGarrett. 

"Get over here, Danno. I need to sleep. Can't do it if you're there." 

"How'd you sleep all the way over there in Japan?" 

"Who says I slept?" he countered and smoothed out the space next to him on his large bed.

He heard and saw Danny shuffle out of the chair and leave his blanket behind and make his way over to the bed and climb in next to him. He felt Danny's heart beat as he cautiously snuggled next to him.

Steve took the initiative and began to arrange them in a cuddle hold together and he saw that Danny wasn't offering any resistance, but still had yet to relax completely.

"There." He decided. "That's better." He could sleep now that he was holding Danny again. It was something he'd dreamed about doing the entire time he'd been gone. 

"For you. What about me?" 

"I said I was sorry, Danno." Steve said, their faces only a few inches apart. "I shouldn't have left the way I did with things the way they were between us."

"You mean you shouldn't have left the morning after with nothing but a note on my desk." Danny couldn't help but correct him.

"Buddy, it wasn't because I changed my mind about us getting together or...that I got scared." Steve dared to reach out and move his hand towards him and left gently on Danny's arm. He wanted to, but he was afraid to do more. He was afraid Danny would throw it off and reject him. It had been his thought since he'd been gone. He was afraid that Danny had already had enough and would turn him away.

His limb shook slightly like it always did, betraying his excitement, his anxiousness, his very want of Danny. It felt the other man's reaction in return.

"You're not scared, McGarrett?!" Williams had asked incredulously. 

"What? Hell, yes, I'm scared!" he insisted. "I'm scared that I've messed this up already! I'm scared that I not only blew this with you, but I've lost my friend, too! These feelings are new to me, so new that I don't even know what to do about it from moment to moment. But, losing you is the bigger fear for me, Danny. Now, that I...that we...I don't know how to pretend like it never happened. At least, I can't for me. I'm not wired that way."

There was always going to be things that he couldn't share with Danny no matter how close they'd become. He knew that his partner had come to grudgingly accept it and didn't try to really press him for more than he was willing to say. 

But, there were moments...moments when Danny hadn't been able to hide his frustrations about it, hadn't been able to wipe the hurt so it wouldn't show up on his handsome face. It was a face that Steve knew so well and had fallen for and so, he'd seen it anyway. And he'd chew his lip and stick to his resolve about some things being classified. 

"Am I allowed to know about us or is that classified, too, Commander McGarrett?" 

"Is there an 'us', Danno? Still an 'us'?"

Danny gave him a small smirk as his only response. It was the same look he wore when Steve would crowd into his space and lean in and come on to him in a major way.

Steve didn't do the talking thing and Danny had long ago found out he wasn't used to it and didn't know how. He gestured, he flirted, he crowded in, but he didn't just say it without looking like he was going to fall over any second. 

Danny, by comparison, talked about everything. He talked with his mouth, he definitely talked with his hands, a habit that at first had made Steve dizzy just to watch and now, he was just used to doing. Where the Williams family had always been encouraged to express themselves and make their feelings known and shared, the McGarrett men at least just didn't do it. It wasn't that they didn't feel. They did. They just didn't talk about it.

And so, Steve had floundered and floundered and stumbled around trying tell Danny how he was feeling about the two of them and every time, he came up empty. So, he flirted and taunted him and hid behind their friendship. And, then one time, he exploded from the being held back too long and just hauled off and kissed him. He was hoping that if it had turned out that Danny didn't share in this with him, the worst that could happen would be another fist to his face.

He hadn't expected to be kissed back and certainly not to the extent that it had been between them in that moment. Sure, Danny had been shocked, who wouldn't be the way that Steve had gone about it, but soon enough, they were on the same page with this thing.

It was a thing because he hadn't known yet what to call it. He knew now.

Danny reached out and tugged on Steve's arm until McGarrett was partially over him and wrapped around him, their legs tangled together. He looked up at the 5-0 Task Force leader and said, "You're new for me. I didn't expect any of this when I came out here from all the way in New Jersey for my daughter."

"I know." Steve nodded as Danny held onto him by his muscled arms.

"You're my last first time, Steve." Danny said quietly and something lodged in the vicinity of Steve's chest and hit him hard in his heart! "Is there an 'us'? Yeah, I'd say so, yeah. I have no idea what I'm doing. You drive me crazy on a good day. I have probably one of the worst track records when it comes to successful relationships. But, I really want to, with you. I really want to do this, you jerk."

At least Danny had relationships to speak about because the last time Steve had checked he wasn't going to be able to pass any of his whatever they were as one of those. There was no burning need on his part for them, but given how fast he'd taken to Danny, he strongly suspected that it wasn't relationships he had been wanting, but Danny Williams in particular. Relationships had scared him too much because of the loss and vulnerability connected to them and they hadn't suited his life. Now that life didn't suit what he'd found with Danny.

"You picked me to be your partner, Steve. I deserved more than a letter left on my desk even if nothing else was going on between us. And since there is, I deserve more than a letter left on my desk. I deserve more than unanswered phone calls and ignored messages."

Steve nodded, his warm breath fanning the side of Danny's neck. "Yes, you do." 

Danny's mouth thinned, but his eyes softened in the soft light of the room streaming in through the windows and french doors that led out to the upstairs balcony.

"I missed you, you schmuck!" Danny admitted to him. "I know I don't need to feed that already huge ego of yours, but there it is!"

Steve could feel Danny's heartbeat going wildly beneath him and hear the rise in his breathing!

"God, I missed you!" McGarrett breathed and lowered his dark head to brush lips across Danny's jawline. He nibbled his way across until he got to his earlobe and he heard Danny growl when he nipped it. He could feel his skin quiver and little pants coming from the other man in response.

"I'm...I'm not done being mad at you." the blond detective insisted, but he could tell there wasn't quite the fire of earlier in his words.

"How long will....you...be mad?" Steve asked him in between deep kisses to his face.

"I...don't know know. Awhile. And shut up and quit smirking." Danny's speech was getting slurred now as he held onto Steve even tighter. "You'll just have to...deal with it."

He nodded before moving his mouth over his partner's and melding the two of them together. It was a deep kiss, one that spoke of his regret for the way he'd left and the joy he felt at being in Danny's arms. It told of the fire that sparked and lit up between them whenever they were around each other. It robbed them of speech and breath and even the ability to think. It made them hard, it made them groan and get dizzy in its depth!

Steve continued to plunder Danny's mouth as he sank his body further into the him! When he finally made himself to pull apart, Danny's head swayed back and forth against the pillow beneath it as Steve kissed a trail down his throat and neck and all the way down his chest.

Blindly reaching for his hand, he blended their fingers together as he heard Danny growl against him.

"You're not out of the woods, baby, but....I do think I'm going to like how you apologize...." He then took several harsh breaths.

"Good....to know...." Steve said, snuggling his face into Danny's chest as he tried to catch his own breath, letting go of Danny's hand to start tugging on his boxer shorts to get them off....

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and for the generous comments and kudos you have left for my other couple of stories. So appreciated and very encouraging!


End file.
